bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed
Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, also known as "Radical Edward", or more commonly just Ed, is a petite teenage girl who works on The Bebop II under Vi. Prone to rather erratic behavior, she could best be described as 'Chaotic Good'. Also, it is implied that she comes from a mysterious race of powerful empaths, and that she and the nightmare forces - Especially Ravat - Have an unusually unpleasant history. It has been confirmed via the flashback of an ally named Spike that Ed came up with her extremely long name to replace her real name. Her real name is still unknown. Personality Excitable, energetic, peppy, perky, cheerful...One could go on for quite a while on Ed's qualities. A girl who's highly eccentric and likeable, rare is the individual who can stay made at her. Constantly upbeat and happy-go-lucky, Ed is prone to very odd behavior. For instance, she tends to pick random words or phrases, i.e., "Zev is a lunkhead", and repeat them numerous times. In addition, she can be prone to feral behavior - i.e., running on all fours and making animal noises like growls and yips. One of Ed's hobbies is collecting meteorites from the various planets she visits. Ein Apparently a Corgi of some kind, Ein is a highly intelligent dog that has befriended Ed. He also seems to understand the languages spoken around him, and has engaged in conversation with Ursakune the Bear. Ein has revealed that he is a 'data dog' - He was illegally installed with a computer in order to smuggle information, and as a result, his intelligence was greatly boosted. History First seen on the Bebop II as they approached the Space Station where The Ironclad had stopped, Ed was taking advantage of the deactivated artifical gravity to float around. Soon after this, Ed allowed Vi to use her laptop to contact the Ironclad as they docked. Once aboard the Ironclad alongside Vi and Ein, Ed immediately began cuddling Bester. She was assigned by Vi to hack into a file related to Mad Pierrot, at which Ed succeeded. She began sliding in and out of naps, but awakened long enough to start typing something on her laptop with her feet. After going to visit Vi alongside Moss and Yuuka, Ed began typing again, once more with her feet. Ed proceeded to take yet another nap, before giving a back massage to an injured Vi. She showed her meteorite collection to Moss, and while doing so, displayed a peculiar psychic ability. Ed had fallen asleep with Moss playing at her hair, before later heading out to see Zev. Ed was the first one to notice Nefelpitou's arrival, and responded by growling viciously. When the Air Toa Gleist was mutated by the Blockbuster serum and nearly attacked Zev, Ed somehow made him back down. Later, she helped Blegnekk communicate with the group, and he seemed to trust her a bit more than the others in the group - Surprisingly, Ed was able to calm Blegnekk's volatile emotions for a short time. Soon after, Pitou took Ed, Moss, and Namah to see The Paw Castle. After a short tour, they played with some of his toys in the ship's Tower Playroom. However, Ryo-Ohki arrived, distressed, and begged for Pitou's help - Ed translated that Ryoko was hurt. Once taken to the factory where Ryoko lay injured, Pitou healed her with his Doctor Blythe ability. Upon completing the healing process, Pitou revealed that the damage was done by a launcher called a .39 Hellion, firing a Roodaka Shake - And that both of these weapons are only used by the Scarlet Dragon Syndicate. Following this, Pitou killed a spy with his Assassin Buffoon. Ed was left behind with the rest of the group to watch over Ryoko, as Pitou left to get rid of the assailants still in the factory. After this was done, along with the rest of the group, Ed was taken back to Pitou's ship. After leaving The Paw Castle, Ed generally fooled around. When Pitou had his mysterious agents send a capsule to the Space Station, Ed and Namah were quick to check it out. Pitou managed to open the capsule, revealing a beautiful android girl inside. After Ed identified that the android was rebooting, she and Namah simply watched. Once the android awoke, revealing her name as Dorothy Wayneright and detailing some of her history, Ed reassured her that no one would seal her away again. More recently, Ed had taken some time to improve coding on a few of the the Bebop II's systems. Afterwards, she headed to the cafeteria where a large number of the crew is gathered. She seemed to be performing a sort of ritual on the paralyzed Shroom to "help him walk again." Afterwards, when three individuals named Jubei, Valkenhayn, and Hakumen were gathered on the Bebop II to assist in the fight against Uterio Di Armechio, Ed seemed to strangely begin bonding with the latter figure. Despite Hakumen's entirely standoffish kind of personality, Ed still called him a "nice guy." She even followed after to watch him meditate in a secluded room. Much later, after an absence almost as inexplicable and vacuous as a Plothole, Ed has reappeared in a room on the Bebop II. Using her laptop to search for something, she does not seem to have yet had success. As Vi and most of the top-ranked personnel are gone, however, it is unknown who is currently in charge of the ship; Jet Black is the most likely candidate. Coming across an old file showing herself, Ein, and three others - Including Jet Black and Spike - Ed got a nostalgic look in her eye. After placing the file in a secure folder, Ed got back to work. Her current status, for the moment, is still engaged in the mysterious search with an unknown goal. In the ship's Gyroscope Room, she appears to be waiting for her search to produce results with abject boredom. Abilities/Weapons Master Hacker: Ed is a master at hacking, as she easily connected screens in the Ironclad to satellite cameras. As well, she seems to have designed a password-cracking program. Magic Hands: Possessed of incredible dexterity, Ed is a master of nearly anything involving the hands. This ranges from rapidfire typing to back massages, which she used to ease Vi's pain and stress. Laptop: While not really a weapon, it counts as much for Ed. A bright tomato-red with several strange attachments, it also possesses some keys that aren't on a normal laptop's keyboard. Interface Goggles: Once again not exactly a weapon, Ed's goggles are, surprisingly enough, completely functional. They put up a display of her laptop's content as she uses it. Quotes *''"If you named yourself that, how can you be 'the fourth?'"'' *''"Eheheheheh! You're silly!"'' - An exchange between Spike and Ed in the former's flashback-dream Trivia *Ed appeared briefly at a much earlier stage of the game, like a number of Zev's characters. *Ed has been shown to be highly fluent in a tongue that resembles that of Australian Aborigines. *It has been said that Ed persistently dodges questions regarding her homeworld or family. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev